Seventeen investigators representing 2 Campi of 3 schools, 5 departments and 6 divisions of the University of California have applied themselves to multidisciplinary cooperation in pharmacologic and pharmacokinetic research. The work predominantly but not exclusively, is focused on drugs that are used to treat cardiovascular or neoplastic diseases, the agents which might interact both with the drugs or disease, and the effects of disease on the pharmacodynamics of drugs. Research capabilities range from molecular and biochemical approaches to define the mechanisms of drug and hormone interaction with normal or defined genetically abnormal cells, cell metabolism of the drugs, drug- drug interactions in cells in vitro and in vivo in the subhuman primate and man, and comparative effects of the drugs on monkeys and man to pharmacokinetic modeling and testing of drug absorption, distribution, biotransformation and excretion. Finally and perhaps most importantly, the basic information derived from the collaborative efforts of the units will be used to make reasonable and important selections of drugs for assay in human biologic fluids. A specialized drug-monitoring laboratory that will provide a clinical service and will also have a key research function as a pragmatic project designed to determine whether computer-based pharmacokinetic models can be used to help physicians with quantitative therapeutic decisions is proposed. It is constructed to account for human variability, disease induced changes in pharmacokinetics and the relation of physiochemical properties of various drugs to their overall effect in diseased men.